Edward And Bella: Change
by Screaming Flame
Summary: When i say "Change" it's not what you think. You won't know until the 2nd chapter of the story of what i am talking about. When Bella is in a hospital because of a Werewolf attack, Edward stays by her side all night. Then something starts to happen.


Edward POV

I was on a hunting trip when my cell phone rang.

I saw who it was and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello, Carlisle, what's wrong?"

"Edward, Bella's in the hospital," Carlisle informed me.

"What did she do this time?" I moaned. I've been gone for less than a day, and Bella had gotten herself in the hospital again.

"Well, we think that she was in the woods, looks like a…werewolf got her."

"What!? I'll be there in a minute." I rushed and snapped the phone shut. I took of running. No, no, no, no, no!

Bella can't be hurt!

In less than a minute I was in the front step of the hospital. Carlisle walked out to meet me.

"Edward its okay, she's going to be fine." Carlisle tried to clam me down, but failed.

"I have to see her!" I tried to get around him, but he blocked me.

"That's not such a good idea right now, Edward."

"Why?"

"When Alice saw Bella, she saw that she had passed out from blood loss. There is blood everywhere; it's not a good idea to be in the same room until they get it cleaned up." Even from here, I could smell Bella's blood. "The werewolf was about to finish her off when Emmett came. He carried her here and left." Of course he left. This is a hospital, and he already has a hard time controlling himself when Bella is bleeding-think of a whole place of them!

"Carlisle please let me see her?" I begged.

He thought it over than nodded. "Fine, but it's not pretty." I didn't wait another second, afraid that he might change his mind if I did. Following Bella's sent I found her room quickly.

I gasped.

Carlisle was right. It wasn't pretty.

Bella didn't move as the doctors and nurses worked over her. I heard the slow beat of her heart. There was blood everywhere just as Carlisle had said. Deep gashes were cut into her skin.

There was a claw mark and her face that caught my eye.

There was a deep gash on the right side of her face from her hair line to her chin.

Now without the black hair and skin, she resembled Emily.

I stood in the door way until they had left. I slowly walked over to Bella, I pulled up a chair and sat at the head of her bed. And I sat there-waiting for her to wake up.

Hours went by before I heard a little moan that a human would not be able to hear. She shifted a little, then grimacing from the pain that move made.

"Don't try to move." I whispered. Bella tried to open her eyes, only managing to get them cracked open. She looked around the room trying to find me. When she did she tried to jump into apologizing like she always did.

"E-Edward, I-I'm so s-sorry." She said in a raspy voice.

"Shhh, don't even start it. What happened Bella? Who did this to you? And why were you in the woods?" I shot off asking questions before she could answer them.

"I-I was g-oing to La Push," she admitted in a whisper, that looked like the only thing she could do. "I th-thought I c-could make it th-there and back b-before you came home." I hated it when she did that, I tried to tell her that they were dangerous. I used Emily as an example of what could happen, and she continued to say she was in no danger. Now look what's happen.

"Who did this Bella?" I asked again in a growl.

"P-P-" she couldn't get the name out-but I knew instantly who she was trying to say.

"Why did he do this?" the images of snapping his neck made me feel better inside.

"In case you h-haven't noticed-h-h he doesn't like me that much." She tried to joke, but the pain in her voice made her unsuccessful.

"Do I have permission to kill him?" I knew the answer before she got one syllable threw her lips.

"Edward you can't." she was able to get a sentence out without stuttering.

"I knew you would say that," I saw that her eyelids drooped; she was trying hard not to show it. "Go to sleep Bella, I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm not…" she didn't finish because I had started humming her lullaby, and she drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
